What Now?
by blueshock
Summary: Sequeal to 'Don't Remember You.' Mort and Kathy are getting married, but what will happen when the mutant law is passed and all mutants are forced to be killed? Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just realized that Mortimer has an accent, which I'm trying to figure out. I'm gettin a little bit better at it. So it might sound a bit weird.

**Chapter One**

Mort walked around the lair for awhile. It had been almost two weeks now and he knew what everyone was talking about. He didn't know how he had gotten into this, but Kathy had took him to a store, got him some nice clothes and herself a dress. Kathy didn't let him see it, said it was a surprise. Mort walked into the game room, which only had one game called pinball, a table for playing cards, a TV with a PS2 hooked to it, and a little pool table.

"So," Gambit said," How are you feeling?"

"Great," Mort muttered.

"It's tomorrow," Kathy said, giving Mort a hug.

"I know," Mort said, then smiled," Can't wait to see your dress."

"I got more outfits," Kathy said, letting go of Mort and sitting down.

"Wot did you get?" Mort asked sitting down next to her.

"You'll have to wait," Kathy said, cubbling up to Mort, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why can't I see them now?" Mort whispered giving her a small kiss on the check.

"Take it to a room," Pyro yelled.

"Maybe we will," Mort yelled back, picking up Kathy and leaving the room.

Pyro looked at Gambit, who gave a small laugh.

"I didn't really mean it," Pyro said.

"Well," Mystique said," They sure thought that you meant it."

"Hey," Gambit said," I t'oguht dey were not going to start wit' dey kids until after t'e wedding."

"They are going to," Mystique said," They just wanted to get away from you two."

"Or manybe they wanted to get away from you," Pyro snapped.

"Don't you snap at me boy," Mystique yelled, grabbing a pool stick and trying to hit Pyro.

Pyro quickly ran out of the game room, screamming his head off. Mystique looked at Gambit, who just shrugged his shoulder. Mystique sighed and put the pool stick back on the table and went to find something to do. She went into the kitchen to find something to eat. She met Sabretooth digging in the fridge, making her fold her arms.

"Are you eating all the food again?" Mystique asked.

Growling, Sabretooth pulled his head out of the fridge and looked over at Mystique.

"No," Sabretooth growled," Just getting something to drink before trainning."

"Yes," Mystique said, giving an evil grin." You're trainning with Toad and Kathy today."

"Yea," Sabretooth snarled, not really wanting to train anyone." Magneto said that I should train them. You should train them."

"I train them next week," Mystique said," Try not to wear them out too much. They are getting married tomorrow."

"I forgot," Sabretooth growled, before leaving the kitchen with a beer.

Mystique rolled her eyes, but went to see what was left in the fridge. She looked to see that there was only two eggs, some ham, and about ten beers. Closing the fridge with a sigh. She would have to go shopping later.

Sabretooth was brinking his beer in his room. He looked at the clock to see that he was supposed to start trainning in five minutes. He got up and left his bedroom, leaving the rest of his beer on his table. He went over to Mort and Kathys room and kicked down the door. He walked in to see that Kathy and Mort were working on one of Morts inventions.

"Time for trainning," Sabretooth growled, leaving the room.

Mort quickly put the invention in the cabinet and they walked out of the room and to the hanger, where they would begin their trainning with Sabretooth, who was already there. They stood in front of him, waiting for him to tell them what to do, but before he could say anything Mystique came into the room. Sabretooth gave a small smile, before leaving the room. Mystique walked in front for them and tried not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

"I'll be trainning you today," Mystique said," Here is your mission. Take this list of things that we need and go to the store and buy them. Got it?"

"Ain't that your job?" Kathy asked, folding her arms.

"If you don't," Mystique said, handing the list to Kathy." I'll make sure Sabretooth wears the both of you out so that you can't get married tomorrow."

"Understood," Mort said, grabbing Kathys hands and pulling her over to one of the helicopters before she could say another word.

Mort got into the pilot seat, while Kathy sat next to him. He turned on the helicopter, drove out of the hide out and was off. Kathy watched as Mystique gave an evil grin and waved goodbye.

"She is making me mad," Kathy muttered, folding her arms and reading the list at the same time." We need milk, bread, mayo, gross; potato chips, a gallon of ice cream, any flavor; whip cream for god knows what, toilet paper for our every dirty bathroom, a cake for the party they are going to have after we leave, some- hey wait a minute."

"Tha' didn't sound right," Mort said, taking the list and making sure." Why would she write tha'?"

"To make me even madder," Kathy growled.

"Wot else is on th' list?" Mort asked.

"Some dip for the chips," Kathy said, reading the list from where she left it." A CD player with all the hit CDs, that don't sound right either; some horror movies, cotton candy, a dozen cookies, and some hot chocolete mix stuff."

"Tha' sounds like a party," Mort said, but was hit over the head by Kathy." Wot?"

"They are having a party without us," Kathy groaned," That is so unfair."

"Come on luv," Mort said," We will be outta there. You must be happy about somthing."

"I am happy," Kathy said," I'm happy we are getting married. It was a bit rush, but hey, with that mutant law about to be passed, everything will be rushed."

Mort and Kathy were quiet the rest of the trip. Mort landed the plane on the roof of an abandon building, where he always put it. They got out and started to head down the stairs. Mort pulled on his hood, while Kathy just changed the color of her skin. At the bottom they began to walk down the street. Only a few people stared at them, but they didn't seem to mind. The store was only three blocks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Mort and Kathy walked down the street with only some people staring at them. Mort gave a small sigh, but Kathy didn't seem to of heard it, since she didn't say anything. Mort looked over the list of things they needed as they headed into the store.

"Okay," Mort said, ripping the list in half." You get these and I'll get these. We'll meet back here."

"Got it," Kathy said, heading to find the CD player and some CDs.

Mort shook his head and went to find the milk. He found it in the very back, but he couldn't decide which one they needed. Was it the one with the blue cap or the one with the red cap.

"Excuss me," An old woman said, opening the door and getting the milk with the red cap." This one is so much better, then that one."

Mort watched as the old woman walked away, before he got the one with the red cap and put it in his cart, that he had grabbed at the door. Now he needed to find the other things.

Kathy flipped through the CDs, but they were all old. She looked around some more, then decided to ask for some help.

"Excuss me," Kathy said to a guy wearing a work short." Can you tell me where the new CDs are?"

"Sure," He said," They are over by the TVs."

"Thank you," Kathy said.

"Anything for-" He started, but Kathy walked off.

She looked at some CDs.' They would like this,' Kathy thought throwing the CD into her cart. She looked over to the TV to see that the news was on. For some odd reason, about ten people were watching it. Kathy walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Kathy asked.

"We are seeing if the mutant law has been passed," Someone whispered.

Kathy quickly looked at the TV.

_Now I bet everyone is wondering about the mutant law. After last nights terrible attack about a mile away from the white house. The President has agreed to the law and all mutant will be put in jail. _

Kathy looked to see that the everyone was cheering.

"Thank god," Someone sighed.

Kathy turned around to the person to see that it was just a little girl who said it. She smiled and bent down to the girl height.

"You don't even know how mutant are," Kathy whispered," How can you hate them?"

"My mom and dad say they are bad," She whispered.

"We are not bad," Kathy whispered.

"MUTANT," Someone shouted.

Kathy quickly got up and turned to see that everyone was looking at her. She looked at the little girl, who backed away from her looking very scared.

"What?" Kathy asked, looking back at everyone else.

"Mutant," Someone hissed.

"Crap," Kathy muttered.

Kathy turned around and ran away from them, but not after she grabbed the stuff out of her cart. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"GET HER," A guy shouted, and everyone seemed to agree with him, since they began to run after her.

Kathy ran to the counter to see that Mort was already there. She put the stuff next to his as the guy began to ring everything up. Mort looked at Kathy and noticed that she was out of breath.

"Luv, wot happened?" Mort asked.

"The mutant law has been passed," Kathy muttered.

"Okay," The guy said," Your total is 358:47."

Mort ignored him and grabbed the cart. The guy looked at him, then at Kathy.

"Are you paying?" The guy asked.

"Heck no," Kathy said, using her power to throw the guy acrossed the room." You guys cost too much."

Kathy quickly followed Mort out of the door, where Kathy teleported Mort and the cart back to the helicopter. They put the stuff in the back of the helicopter and quickly took off.

"Th' law has been passed?" Mort asked.

"Yes," Kathy said," It said so on the news."

"So much for peace," Mort muttered.

"What?" Kathy asked, looking over at him.

"Well," Mort said," Charles wanted peace and he is not going to get it now."

"I can see that," Kathy said, then noticed that someone was folllowing them." Hey, how fast can this helicopter go?"

"Not tha' fast," Mort said, looking confused," Why?"

Kathy gave a small grin, looking at the thing following them to see that it was a jet, but not the x-men jet. Kathy opened the window and jumped out. Mort quickly turned the helicopter around to see the jet trying to shoot Kathy, who was slowly ripping it apart.' You need to go faster, luv,' Mort thought. He pressed some buttons and something shot at the jet. Kathy quickly flew away just as the jet blew up. She looked at all the falling pieces and flew back into the helicopter.

"What was that?" Kathy asked, closing the window and looking at Mort.

"Tha' wos something I didn't even know we had," Mort said," I always wondered wot these buttons did."

Kathy looked at him for awhile, trying to see if he was lying, but by the look on his face, he wasn't. Kathy looked behind to make sure no one else was following. Luckily no one was. Mort landed the plane back where it went. Mystique was waiting by the door and slowly walked over to the jet as Kathy and Mort got out.

"Get the things?" Mystique asked, giving a small grin.

"We got a seriouse problem," Mort said.

"What did you do?" Mystique groaned.

"Nothing," Mort said," The law has been passed."

Mystique quickly looked at them, making sure they weren't lying.

"We need to tell the others," Mystique said.

They quickly headed to find the others. They found Gambit, Pyro, and Sabretooth in the kitchen. They told them what happened and all of them went to find Magneto. They all knew that he would need to know, since he said when this happens he would be ready for the war.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, but it's not a new chapter, there is nothing different. I just went back and fixed some of the mistakes I made. I really don't know if there will be any other chapters to this story. There might be one day.

**Chapter Three**

Magneto was waiting for Sabretooth, Mystique, Kathy, Pyro, Gambit, and Toad in his office. They all walked into the room, looking ready for anything. They sat down in their chairs and waited for Magneto to tell them what they needed to do.

"All of you know what has happened," Magneto said," The war has begun. I have arranged a meeting with Charles."

"Why?" Mystique asked.

"Because," Magneto said," I'm trying to convince him to join my side."

"He'll never join," Pyro said," Lets just kill all the humans and get it over with."

"No," Magneto said, looking over at Pyro," We need to talk to Charles first."

"Fine," Pyro said," But don't say I didn't warn you."

_One hour later_

The brotherhood sat in the living room of the x-mansion. All the x-men were watching them very carefully.

"Now," Charles said," I know this is a dificult time, but I stand by my choice, Magneto."

"How can you say that?" Magneto asked," They will come to your house, knock down your doors, take all your students away, and take you away."

"When the time comes," Charles said," My students will be ready to leave. I already have a location planed out. You can come see it, if you'd like."

Magneto looked at his team, to see that hardly any of them were paying attention. Pyro and Gambit were talking about something, while Sabretooth was growling at Logan, Mystique was playing with her finger nails, and Mort and Kathy had just disapeared.

"I don't think my team would mind it at all," Magneto said, looking at Mystique," Dear, would you be so kind as to go find out where Toad and Copycat headed off to."

Mystique rolled her eyes, but stood up, and yelled," Mort, Kathy, get your butts back here right now."

Mort jumped in from the other room, sitting back down on the couch. Mystique looked at him to see that he was looking calm and happy.

"What's with you?" Mystique asked.

"Kathy and I have decided to cancell," Mort said," Thank god I don't have to go through with tha'."

"Did she really agree to it?" Mystique asked, folding her arms.

"Ya," Mort said, nodding his head.

Kurt was looking at them in shock.

"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"You don't know," Mystique said, turning to Kurt," Toad and Kathy were going to get married."

"But," Jean said, looking shocked," They had only been with each other for two weeks."

"It's not my fault," Mystique said," Well, I guess it is. I'm the one who was teasing them about it, so they finally decided to get it over with."

Kurt looked a bit sad. Charles decided that it was time to go.

"Lets get to the jet," Charles said.

"We can't leave without Copycat," Magneto said.

"He name is Kathy," Kurt muttered," Not Copycat."

Just then Kathy teleported into the room, wearing her old x-men uniform. Mort looked at her in shock.

"Wot do you think you're doing?" Mort asked.

"I'm having fun," Kathy said, then looked over at Kurt," My favorite blue boy."

Kathy ran over and gave Kurt a hug, causing Kurt to look shocked.

"What's wrong with her?" Pyro asked, as Kathy ran around giving everyone a hug.

"Maybe going into tha' one room wasn't such a good idea," Mort said.

"What room?" Charles asked.

"The ones with the tanks of some sort of stuff in it," Mort said," I think Kathy got really mad and kicked one of them open."

"Well," Charles said," She is going to act like that for a little while. Lets go now."

Kathy jumped on the back of Kurt's back. Mort was looking a bit mad at how Kathy was acting. Kurt was looking very happy, since he just smiled.

"Teleport," Kathy said," To the jet."

"You got it," Kurt said, teleporting to the jet.

Mystique noticed that Mort was looking very mad. She walked over to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Feeling mad," Mystique said," You should get over it, since they are just friends. You are the one she loves."

Mort gave a small groan as soon as they got to the jet. Kathy was sitting in the seat next to Kurt. Mort sat down on the other side of Kathy, causing Kurt to look over at him. Everyone else took their seats. Storm and Jean were driving.

"Hello," Kurt said," How are you today?"

"Who are you talking to?" Mort asked.

"I'm talking to you," Kurt said.

Kathy looked at both of them, both looking mad. Kathy put her head on Mort shoulder, making Mort smile. Kurt just rolled his eyes.' Kathy,' Kurt thought,' Can you hear me?'

'Funny blue man trying to talk to me,' Kathy thought, with a smile.

'Do you know my name?' Kurt thought.

'I't Kurt, of course I remember. I'm not that stupid, what do you want?' Kathy thought.

'How are you doing?'

'Fine. How are you?'

'Not good. I lost the love of my life to a brotherhood member.'

'I'm so sorry Kurt, but we kind of don't have really anything in common. I'm sure you'll find someone, that will treat you nice and help you with what you need help with.'

'But, I still love you.'

'I know, Kurt. In my heart, I know I'll always love you too.'

Kurt looked over at Kathy, with a smile. Mort looked over at Kurt, then at Kathy.

"Are you two talking to each other?" Mort asked.

"No," Kathy said, moving closer to Mort," Stop talking. I'm trying to sleep."

Mort looked down at Kathy with a smile.' Sleep,' Mort thought,' We'll be there in a few hours. Wonder wot the place looks like.'

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, I'm going to bed, goodnight. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The jet landed on an island. Everybody got out of the jet and looked around. There was a metal door in the side of the mountain.

"Would you be so kind," Charles said, turning to Magneto.

Magneto nodded and opened the metal doors. Everyone went inside to see that inside looked exactly like the mansion.

"Now, x-men can have their normal rooms," Charles said, "there are more rooms if you want to stay Magneto."

Magneto looked around and nodded his head, before saying, "yes, we will stay here for now."

"Jean," Charles said, turning to Jean, "please show them their rooms."

Jean nodded her head and the brotherhood members followed her. She led them all the way to the other side of the mansion. She pointed out five bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and a living room just for them. She quickly left.

"Well," Mystique said, "There are only five rooms. That's good since Mort and Kathy are sharing."

Mort and Kathy headed to the furthest room away. They went inside to see there was a queen sized bed, with two dressers, and a small table by the bed.

"This is nice," Kathy said, closing the door.

"Ya," Mort said, sitting down on the bed.

Kathy sat down next to him. He looked up at her with a smile. She moved back on the bed until she was in the middle. Mort pushed himself next to her.

"Why did you move?" Mort asked.

Kathy just grinned before pushing Mort down on the bed. She jumped on top of him and started kissing his neck.

"You really want to do this now?" Mort asked, running his hands under Kathy's shirt.

"We haven't done it yet," Kathy whispered, "I don't think it gets any better than this."

Mort smiled and pulled Kathy's shirt off. Kathy pulled his shirt off. Mort quickly pushed her down so now he was on top of her. He was kissing her neck when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kathy yelled.

"It's Kurt," Kurt yelled, "it's time for dinner."

"We'll be out later," Mort yelled, going back to kissing Kathy's neck.

Kathy gave a small laugh, before undoing Morts pants. Before anything else happened there was another knock on the door.

"Seriously, what?" Kathy yelled, sitting up.

"Charles vants everyone down for dinner," Kurt yelled.

"We'll be there in a minute," Kathy yelled.

Kathy looked at Mort, before pulling him back down on the bed.

"I don't think it's going to take a minute," Mort whispered, pulling off Kathy's pants.

"They can wait or talk about whatever without us," Kathy whispered.

Kathy wrapped her arms around Mort's neck and some how pulled his pants off with her feet.

Charles and everyone else were sitting at the kitchen table. Charles looked around and than looked at the brotherhood.

"You're missing two people," Charles said.

"Yes," Magneto said, "I do believe they are skipping this meal."

"Ve shouldn't start vithout them," Kurt quickly said, standing up, "I'll get them."

Magneto looked at Mystique, who just grinned. They watched as Kurt walked back to their room. Kurt went over to their door and was about to knock for the third time now when he heard something inside. He put his ear to the door and heard a small moan from inside. He pulled away and looked a bit disgusted.

He took a few deep breaths, before knocking on the door.

"Wot?" Mort yelled.

"Dinner," Kurt yelled.

Mort looked down at Kathy, who sighed. Mort laid his head down on her chest, than start kissing her neck again.

"Maybe we should just go to dinner," Kathy said.

"Not right now," Mort whispered.

Kathy stratched Morts back before rolling over on top of him.

"It's my turn," Kathy said with an evil grin.

Kurt stared at the door, hoping they would come out any minute, but they didn't. He sighed, before going back to the kitchen to eat dinner with the others. Everyone ate dinner in silence. Mystique finished first. She grabbed two plates and filled them up with food.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked, watching her.

"Getting food for Mort and Kathy," Mystique said before walking off.

Mystique went to their room and didn't even knock. She just entered the room. She looked over at them and just shook her head. They were both fast asleep in bed. She set the plates on the table next to the bed.

"Food," Mystique yelled, than laughed when they jumped.

"Oh thank," Mort said, looking at Mystique.

Mystique grinned before leaving the room. Mort grabbed the plates and handed one to Kathy. They ate in silence. After finishing, Kathy got up and got dressed. Mort watched her with a smile.

"You done?" Kathy asked, turning to Mort, who nodded.

Kathy went over and took his plate and hers. She left the room and went into the kitchen, where some people were stil eating.

"You missed dinner with the rest of us," Scott said.

"Ya," Kathy said, turning to him, "is that a problem?"

"Well, no," Scott said, "it's just polite to eat dinner with everyone else."

"I'll remember that next time," Kathy rolled her eyes.

Kathy headed into the living room where Pyro and Gambit. She sat down on the couch and Mystique sat next to her.

"So how was it?" Mystique asked, looking at Kathy with a grin.

"Oh," Kathy said, looking at Mystique, "it was great."

Mort came in after she said that and smiled.

"Ya, it wos great," Mort said, sitting on the other side of Kathy, "we should do it again sometime."

Mystique rolled her eyes and walked away. Kathy cuddled up next to Mort and they watched tv.


End file.
